


Significant Other

by Dafny_S



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Related, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafny_S/pseuds/Dafny_S
Summary: While studying with Yamraiha Aladdin finds an interesting spell that raises some questions and prompts him to analyze deeper how he feels for his king vessel.





	Significant Other

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, if you don't like the ship you can close this tab, it's easy don't like it, don't read.
> 
> With that out o the way, hey guys! this is my first work ever, honestly I never saw myself writing fanfics, but there is so little content on this pairing that I thought I could help :3  
Also, I'm not a native speaker, so please ignore any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: yeah I don't own the characters, obviously.

It all started when he and Yam-san were reading through magic books, a very complex and interesting spell caught his eye, it was about being able to comunicate with someone using your thoughts. 

"Hey Yam san can we try this one?" said the boy while pointing at the spell.

"Oh let me see" Yamraiha took the book from Aladdin's outstretched hands. The water mage read the spell and a blush came to her cheeks instantly, to make sure she wasn't wrong she read the spell again, then after a few seconds she finally answered the young mage.

"Oh Aladdin I'm afraid we can't try this one" the mage was a little surprised at the spell Aladdin wanted to try.

"But why not? it can't be that hard, you're a great mage Yam san" she giggled and the blush on her cheeks remained strong by the compliment.

"Awn Aladdin you're really sweet, but that's not the reason, this spell can only be done with someone you have a very deep conection, your significant other"

"Significant other?" repeated Alladin confused. "What is that?" said the magi with his brows furred in confusion.

Yamraiha's blush intensified, she really didn't want to be the one to explain the boy about the birds and bees. 

"Well" she began uncertainly "Your significant other is your most important person" yes that's the simplest way to explain it.

"So we could try it Yam-san, you're important to me" the boy declared looking into her eyes earnestly, she laughed softly, 'oh this boy is really sweet'.

"No, Aladdin" how could she explain this without entering more uncomfortable subjects "Think about it this way, what about the others? Sinbad, Morgiana and Hakuryu how do you feel about them?"

"They are important to me too of course, I love all my friends" her apprentice answered without hesitation.

"Humm. Ok that's very nice and kind of you" Yamraiha said with a small smile on her face "But a significant other is much more than that. It's someone that you want to spend all your time with, that you want to be with forever, someone that you can't even imagine your life without" while Yam-san was talking all Aladdin could think of was how he was inconsolable when he though Alibaba had left him that time in Balbadd in order to go with Cassim and about their promise to be together forever.

"S-so... Yam-san, about this most important person" Alladin paused nervously twisting his hands in his lap "d-do you feel funny things in your stomach when they laugh? An-and sometimes does it feel like you're looking to the sun when you look at them?" he asked with a blush on his cheeks and a puzzled look on his eyes. Yamraiha seemed surprised and curious with the boy's questions.

"Well, yes Aladdin that too, why are you asking? Do you have someone like that?" She asked teasingly.

The flush in his cheeks spread further into his ears and he said stammering "N-n-no Yam san, I just read it in a book once" 

Yamraiha didn't seem convinced, but for the boy's sake she pretended she bought his excuse, else she feared the young mage would combust right in the spot "Heh? If you say so Aladdin, but you know if you ever find them, you should tell them how you feel" she said with a wink.

"Uhm I think I'm a little tired can we continue this tomorrow?" Aladdin asked, looking anywhere but at his magic teacher.

"Sure Aladdin" the water user replied knowingly. As soon as she said that Aladdin bolted from the room and ran to the chambers Sinbad generously let him use. When he entered he took a deep breath and threw himself at the bedding, he couldn't be thinking about Alibaba-kun like that, he knew the Balbadd's prince was a very important person to him, his very first friend in this world and his king vessel, he trusted him and admired his kind heart and courage, even though the prince himself didn't see it. But.. could Alibaba be his most important person, the one that made him feel like Yam-san told him? He already knew that he always wanted Alibaba to be happy, somehow Alibaba being happy made him be happy too. He also knew that sometimes he caught himself staring at the blond and feeling all warm and mushy inside. And when they slept together Aladdin knew he loved to hug Alibaba in his starfish sleeping position, his warmth made him feel safe and at home. Could he really like Alibaba-kun that way?! Alibaba is a man! could he even be feeling that?! Wasn't it wrong?! What should he do?! Would Alibaba even feel the same?!?!

After what felt like hours he heard someone entering his chambers, he turned to look and felt the most furious blush he'd ever had, he could even feel his ears burning, and all that because standing there looking worried was Alibaba.

"Hey Aladdin are you ok?" He asked while scratching the back of his neck, a move Aladdin knew he only did when he was nervous or unconfortable. "I met Yam-san in the gardens and she told me you were a little confused and sad" he started saying while walking to the edge of the bed where Aladdin was "So if there is something bothering you, you can tell me, I'll be here for you, like you always are for me" he finished with that smile of his that seems to brighten the world, the one Aladdin loved, his blush became even worse then, now he could feel his whole face burning! so, he hid his face in the fluffy pillows.

That seemed to worry Alibaba even more "Aladdin please talk to me" his king pleaded in a soft voice, that Aladdin couldn't resist "I - I'm sorry Alibaba kun, is just that Yam-san has told me about what is a significant other and I..." he trailed off not knowing how to explain it to his best friend without letting him know about his feelings. 

Alibaba gave him a soft smile that made the butterflies in his stomach rebel more fiercely "that's ok Aladdin you'll find your special person someday, no need to hurry" the prince was trying to comfort the magi, he was too young to be worrying over that.

"Ah that's not it Alibaba-kun, I - I think I" Aladdin started saying nervously, but suddenly his eyes seemed determinated and he continued more confiantly.

"Alibaba kun can you tell me what a significant other means to you?" Alibaba seemed a little perplexed by the question, but he shook his head and quickly recomposed himself.

"We-well, my mom always told me that your significant other is your special person, the one you want to protect, to move heavens and earth just to see their smile" Alibaba couldn't help but smiling at the memory of his mother and her kind words "but the most important is that they are the ones that inspires you and are by your side when you need them" he concluded with a soft look that made the younger feel elated that he was the one on the receiving end of that gaze. Everytime he learned more about what a significant other meant, the more sure Aladdin became that Alibaba was this person to him.

"But Alibaba-kun what if this person is not a girl?" He asked in a small voice looking at the wall in front of him, 'now is the time when Alibaba-kun is going to be disgusted by me'. 

"What are you talking about Aladdin?" He knew it, 'now it's over, he hates me' Aladdin thought, he could already feel his eyes burning with the promise of tears "It is completely fine to like both boys and girls alike" Alibaba said in a comprehensive and kind voice.

The younger couldn't help but let out a little tear scape his eyes as he suddenly hugged Alibaba and held him like he was his lifeline "thank you Alibaba kun" he declared muffly while snugling the other man's torso.

"That's ok Aladdin, I'll be here whenever you need me, ok?" the king vessel said with a small smile while running his fingers through Aladdin's hair "After all, we'll be friends forever right?" he stopped the motion of his fingers to hold the boy against him "Yeah forever" Aladdin agreed, he could tell Alibaba about his feelings later, for now he can just enjoy what they have in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks, maybe I'll write something else for this fandom who knows, let me know what you think, but kindly please I'm new at this


End file.
